1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet flushing assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new toilet overflow prevention system for forcing a flush valve in sealed abutment with an associated egress aperture in order to prevent toilet overflow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet flushing assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet flushing assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,470; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,650; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,662; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,230; and U.S. Pat. Des. 347,881.
In these respects, the toilet overflow prevention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forcing a flush valve in sealed abutment with an associated egress aperture in order to prevent toilet overflow.